The XIII Countdown
by Flainorkeyblade
Summary: Baisiclly just as the title states. It'll be Roxas doing every Org member XIII. MM, MF Yaoi, Lemon, Masturbation
1. XIII Roxas

THE XIII COUNTDOWN

By: FlainorKeyblade

By the way this is gonna be a countdown with Roxas and the others. Like chapter one will be XIII so Roxas will be doing himself. Chapter two-XII Larxene, etc. etc.

Disclaimer: I would like to announce that, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Final Fantasy in any way shape or form. Please comment.

_**Thought**_

XIII Roxas

Roxas hung his coat up on the rack and lay down on his bed. He sighed and his hands slipped into the confines of his pants. He felt a buldge against his boxers and rubbed it slightly. "Wh-why does training always do this to me?" He kicked of his shoe and socks before shedding the rest of his clothing. He wrapped his hands around his shaft and started to move them up and down rhythmically. He moaned and tilted his head back. Pictures of the organization members sped through his head. He moved his hands faster and squeezed the base. Hr began to thrust his hips into his hand as he felt himself coming closer. He gasped and started to thrust faster. Roxas screamed in pleasure and released all over his hand. Panting he pulled the covers over his sweaty body and fell asleep. He had no idea that XII was standing in his doorway watching the whole thing. She smiled. _So the boy likes having fun. _She turned on her heel and walked towards her room. _I'll have to play with him._


	2. XII Larxene

Chapter 2 of my little series. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or any video game company. If I did Seifer would do Hayner's little bum everyday!

XII Larxene

Roxas sat down at the breakfast table and grabbed his usual cereal. He hated Sundays, they were so…boring. Marluxia would be going off on a spree and cleaning every corner of the castle. He felt long arms slip around his neck and breath in his ear. He shivered. Larxene nipped the shell slightly. "I saw you having fun last night." Roxas stiffined. S-she had seen him...doing THAT?! She ran a slender finger down his back. He turned around and she grabbed his face. He gasped. "Larxene!" She pushed him onto his back and lifted his coat. He tried to kick her. She grabbed his ankles and pushed them aprart. She pulled out four knives, she jammed two into the table on either side of his legs, pinning his pants, and the other two pinned his arms above his head. He closed his eyes and tried to unpin his legs. She reached down and undid his pants along with his underwear. He moaned softly as she wrapped her fingers around his shaft. Her hands rubbed herself through her pants and coat as she saw it get erect. "Having fun big boy?" "Not exact-AH!" He screamed as she pushed it into her mouth. Hearing the scream she glared at him. She pulled the erection out of her mouth with a soft pop. Larxene ripped off Roxas's sleeve and shoved it into his mouth. "You wanna get me busted?" She kneeled down and went back to her work. Her tounge traveled skillfully from tip to base. She went back to the tip and shoved it down her throat. Roxas's eyes closed in pleasure as he tilted his head back. He could feel himself getting close. She smiled and grabbed the base while she pulled her mouth off. "Not just yet." "You know for such a little kid, you're kinda cute." She winked and gave him a hard slap on the cheek. She rubbed his member (no pun intended) up and down until he came on the table. She blew him a kiss and walked off leaving him stuck to the table. He sighed and looked down. _Well that was humiliating._ About five minutes later Marluxia came in and let out an ear shattering scream. "ROXAS YOU DIRTY BOY YOU'VE RUINED MY SPOTLESS KITCHEN!" He unpinned him and grabbed his ear. "Your coming with me young man!" Roxas followed him sulikly. _What a day._

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. XI Marluxia

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts

XI MARLUXIA

Marluxia dragged the youngest Organization boy into the bathroom and threw him to the floor. "You were a bad boy Roxas." He pulled out a vine of ivy. "And now I have to punish you." He sat back on his haunches and bound Roxas. Roxas let out a small cry. "Please Marluxia! Haven't I been through enough today?" Marluxia pulled off his coat and started on his pants. "Obviously you haven't." The blonde boy fought his bindings as the pink haired man pulled off his final piece of clothing and started on Roxas.

Roxas looked at him with pleading eyes as the older man flipped him over onto his stomach. Marluxia laughed softly. "I'm gonna have to stretch you out before I punish you and since I'm not much of a finger man." He quickly licked the base of his scythe and pushed it into Roxas's tight hole. The boy gasped as the cold item quickly penetrated him. It struck something inside of him, causing his penis to jump to attention. Marluxia began to pump the scythe faster and faster almost spinning it. Roxas started to moan as it struck the place inside him again. His member stiffened even more and he released on the cold tile floor. Marluxia glared at him. "My floor!" He pulled out another vine and flipped Roxas over. He tied it around the base of XIII's cock to stop him from releasing on his used to be spotless floor. Marluxia picked Roxas up and placed him ass up on his lap. He raised his hand and brought it down **hard** on the boys butt. Roxas squeaked and tears came to his eyes. Marluxia spanked him agian and Roxas began to writhe. He spanked him over and over until his butt was bright red.

The man placed Roxas into a sitting position on his erection and slammed into him. "Oh! Roxas!" Roxas struggled to hold in his moans as he got his ass pounded by Marluxia. "M-marlu-luxia! Harder!" XI undid the boys binds as he started to rub his nipples making them hard. Roxas started to jack himself off to the same rhythm the man inside him was moving. He found no release because of the small piece of greenery. Marluxia came hard into Roxas's behind and bit down hard on the boy's shoulder to stop his own moans. Roxas moaned in pain and dropped his hands. Marluxia smiled. "I think you've learned your lesson. But just to make sure." He pointed to the semen spll on the floor. "Clean it...with your tounge." Roxas nodded and started to lap up his own cum. He gasped as he felt himself get re-tied up. "Hey! Marluxia this isn't fair!" "Think of it as pay back for ruining my kitchen and my bathroom kid." He kissed Roxas on the cheek, which was followed by a light slap, and walked off.

About an hour later, he heard the door open. He looked up and saw Luxord smirk. "Jackpot."

TBC...

PLEASE REVIEW!!!...heh hem...thank you bows


	4. X Luxord

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

X Luxord

Luxord walked towards the bound boy and dropped his cloak. Roxas rolled around slightly to try to inch away. Luxord grabbed the vines that were wrapped around the boy and dragged a finger down his chest. "Wow Roxas, you're all sweaty." He looked down and his smile widened. "And sticky." He lifted him up and placed him in the large tub. He turned on the steaming liquid and climbed in. He grabbed Roxas's chin and began to kiss the young boy violently. Roxas moaned into his mouth and Luxord pushed his tounge in. XIII started to suck on the older man's tounge. Luxord pushed him off and grabbed his head. "The sooner I get what I want, you'll get what you want." "What are you talking abou-" Roxas felt his head get shoved under water. He saw the older man's erection. Ugh! What a day! Roxas opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the gambler's shaft and began to move his head up and down.

Luxord threw his head back in pleasure as felt the younger boy's skilled tounge revolve around the head of his member. Roxas tasted the salty pre-cum as his tounge dipped slightly into the slit. He raked his teeth lightly against the underside. He felt himsef running out of breath so he quickly wrapped his slender fingers around Luxord's testicles and began to roll them around in his hand. Luxord moaned louder and thrust into the back of the boy's throat and came in his mouth. Roxas gagged slightly as he felt the hot seed dribble down his throat. He felt the pressure on his head lift and her pulled off to take a breath of sleepy looking Demyx look out the door. When he saw the naked Roxas his eyes lost the look of tiredness. "Welcome little Roxy!"

TBC...

* * *

Me: Hehe! Please review!

Roxas: WHY DO YOU HATE ME!

Me: Don't worry, you'll revolt soon.

Roxas: When?! 

Me: Chapter...Soon you little pushy wushy!


	5. IX Demyx

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Kingdom Hearts. 

((...)) My quotes

IX Demyx 

Demyx welcomed the boy into his room. Roxas was all ready feeling the effects on his body. Demyx looked down at Roxas's already naked form and smiled. "Well we're half way there!" He stripped down and pulled the boy against his form. He took his sitar and put it infront of Roxas then jerked backwards forcing him even closer. He began to play a fast tune. He saw Demyx's water was coming towards him. It wrapped around Roxas's lower have and started to smoothly pump him up and down. Roxas tilted his head back. "D-Demyx!" Demyx smiled and started to push into the smaller boy without preperation. ((Although he didn't really need it.)) Roxas gasped and thrust his hips forward. "Oh p-please! M-more!" Demyx began to rub the other blondes hips. He loved the feeling as XIII's tight mucsles contracted around his cock. He thrust it harder and harder, finally striking something electric in the boy. Roxas screamed in pleasure. Demyx hit the spot again and agian. Roxas finally couldn't take it any longer, the double stimulation was too much. He came long and hard. Demyx quickly followed but continued to suck on Roxas's neck. Roxas finally drifted off for his first rest if the day.

When he awoke Demyx was gone. Roxas heard the door open. "Hey Dem, can I borrow some-" He looked up to see Axel standing there. A grin hit his lips as he saw the boy lying naked on the floor. "Well, well, well." His smirk widened. "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

I Am so sorry that took so long to update for such a short chapter. I just really wanted to get to the Akuroku ((AxelRoxas)) and I'm really tired. Plus I got this really nasty review on my To Love a Child fic, that messed with my head. So umm..Review and i'll update soon! Till later! flys off 


	6. VIII Axel

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts

Hah hah! I Finally decided to thank my reviewers for all the support they've given me! Let's bring 'em out!  
Chained Memories-Lol, I'm glad you thought it was funny -  
DarkLuminescence-Lol, Yeah, I love torturing Roxas - Thanks for the review!  
Jediempress-Yeah, I thought people were gonna call me cleishe. Thank you - Lol, I'm glad you'll keep reading  
Sonora-Margaret-I'm glad you liked it. Yes please! Everyone copy Sonora and show your friends please  
Miss Sheepy-Hah! Thanks a lot sweety!  
xcrying bunny-Lol, yeah, and he's not gonna wanna use a wheel chair, I shall update as fast as I can!  
WishingYouWereHere-Yay! Thank you!  
Kekame-I'm still trying to make it funny, if anyone has any ideas I'd be happy yo take them and give you credit if I use em.  
Solaria16-Well there ya go! I'm updating right now. Thank you - , I will keep going, In fact, when I finish this one, there's gonna be a sequal.  
Lan-Well…I was trying to think of a way for Luxord's weapons or elements to be used but I didn't know how to use dice or cards. You'll see when he revolts - Poor Poor Roxas, quite a day indeed.  
Kosa Kinoshita-Lol! Yeah.  
Nina-Well heeeeeere's Axel! Sorry for making you wait so long.  
Violeteyes92-Thanks for the advise. I've been trying to make it more detailed.  
Evil Riggs-…..oooookay, that's kinda freaky 

** VIII Axel**

Axel knelt down and stroked Roxas's chest. "So warm." He bent over and licked starting at the base of his neck down to his already hard member. "Wow Roxas you really are a little whore; Larxene wasn't lying." "Wha-What did Larxene say?" "Only that you've currently been working your way down the Organization." He gave the younger boys penis a gentle lick. Roxas moaned. Axel smiled and rubbed Roxas's stomach gently. "This isn't the place to do this, kid." The red-head scooped up the smaller boy and walked through a portal to his room.  
He dropped Roxas on the bed and quickly cuffed his hands to the headbored. Roxas pulled on the cuffs but the cold metal only bit into his soft sensitive wrists. Axel massaged Roxas's butt and smiled. "Oh Roxy-poo, It seems you haven't gotten the proper punishment for going off on almost half of the organization today." "Huh?" Axel reached up and undid the handcuffs. He pulled Roxas over his lap and gave his ass a hard fast slap. Roxas gasped as his used member once again jumped to attention. Axel lifted his hand once more and brought it down with another audible slap. XIII's pale butt began to turn a light shade of pink. As the blows continued it faded from pink to a shiny red. Axel smirked and pushed his finger onto the agrivated flesh. "Such a pretty color, almost like the color of a dancing flame." He unzipped his pants and lowered them slightly. He flipped Roxas onto his back and lifted his legs, placing his ankles on his shoulders. "Oh and Roxy, try not to come to fast because I go all out, got it memorized?" And with that he slammed himself into the young boy's abused bottom. He pulled out until only the head was still inside and slammed back in. Roxas let out a screams of pleasure as Axel struck his pleasure spot over and over and over again. Axel moaned as he felt Roxas contract and release all over his sheets. He didn't care he was nowhere near done. He continued his thrusting rampage. Roxas screamed Axel's name over and over. As Axel hit Roxas's prostate causing him to come for a second time. This time the pressure on his member was too much and Axel shot his load deep inside the young nobody. He pulled out and sat up panting. "You've made it to number seven and the days not half way over. If you keep doing this you'll be at the leader by night fall." He patted Roxas's head and opened the door. "I shouldn't be sending you out into the Castle like this but I can't get caught with you in here." Roxas sighed and reached around. He just realized his pants were back in the bathroom. Axel laughed. "You had better get to your room for a new pair before someone catches your cute body. Roxas darted from the Flaming Nobody's room and towards his. He decided to take a shortcut across the training grounds when he felt a body leap on top of him and pin him to the ground. "Hello Roxas…Where do you think you're going?" The Lunar Diviner whispered greedily into his ear before letting out a short cocky laugh.

Me: OMG! I CAN"T BELIVE I FINISHED AXEL'S CHAPPY!  
Roxas: You are evil! I get spanked by Axel and the next nobody to take my sore ass is a guy whos weapon is a giant paddle! I'm going to need an ass tranplanet!  
Me: Hush uke nobody, have a cookie. shoves a cookie in his mouth Remember to review!  
Roxas: munches


	7. VI Saix

YAY! People commented! You guys care! Anyways this chapter will contain something I've never used in any fic before. Saix will be u-...well, just find out from reading - If you don't like what Saix did, review everything about it except the part you hate. No flames please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts yadda yadda yadda

VI Saix

Saix dragged his tongue down Roxas's lithe form. Roxas squirmed. He was tired of his body being used. But he loved the feeling. Saix dragged his tongue down past the younger boy's naval. He continued until he reached his flaccid member, which he gave a gentle lick and a tiny sniff. He smelled most of the organization on him. He wondered if the younger boy would taste the same farther down. He lifted Roxas's legs over his head and touched his tongue lightly to his abused hole. Roxas gasped and writhed. His legs kicked slightly. Saix loved the reaction he was getting and he continued his ministrations. His tongue pushed its way as far as it could through the ring of muscles. Roxas moaned out his name. This sensation he was feeling was so erotic it made him want to scream. He quickly pulled his tongue out and slid his pants off, he was hard already. He glared as he realized Roxas didn't have an erection yet. He reached foreword and began to stroke the blonde boy until he grew hard. Roxas let out a throaty moan and bucked his hips towards Saix. He was beginning to feel exhausted yet it felt so good, he didn't want to stop.

Saix rubbed Roxas's stomach slowly and dragged his hand lower. He rubbed the young boy's inner thigh. He decided to let the blonde get his rocks off first. He licked his penis slowly up to the tip and down to the base before sucking on his testicles. He pushed his head down over the shaft. He massaged the velvety sack and sucked lovingly and hard on the organ. Roxas let out a high-pitched moan and ground his back into the dirt of the training field. _Th-this is the second time I've gotten an erection this field._ Saix smiled and reached up to pinch his nipples. Roxas let out another moan as his nipples were squeezed and tortured and his throbbing erection was deep-throated by the Luna Diviner. Saix removed his mouth and smirked. "Oh Roxas, look at this." He stroked Roxas's still ruby red ass. He flung Roxas's legs over his head, making the boy do a backwards summersault causing him to fall onto his stomach. Saix pulled out his weapon and smashed his foot into Roxas's lower back so he couldn't struggle. He smashed the paddle into XIII's ass. Roxas let out what sounded like a scream and a moan mixed together. Saix pulled it back and smashed it back into his butt. "We" SPANK "Need" SPANK "to" SPANK "punish" SPANK "whores" SPANK! Roxas held back tears.

Precum was spilling out of his weeping member as fast as the tears fell from his eyes. "P-please! Just finish with me!" "Tell me," He said crouching down and slowly slipping into the boy's abused ass. "Tell, me what a dirty slut you are." Roxas moaned. "I-I'm a slut! I'm a filthy slut!" Saix smiled and slammed his hips down into Roxas's prostate. Roxas screamed in pleasure. His eyes widened and his tongue hung out slightly. Saix pushed his fingers into Roxas's mouth. He slipped his other hand under the boy's writhing body and grabbed his erection jerking it off hard and long. Each thrust sent sparks through Roxas and made him see white. Roxas screamed out Saix's name as he came long and hard. Roxas tightened around Saix's member. VI came into Roxas and collapsed on top of him.

Saix pulled out and stood up. He zipped his pants and kicked Roxas lightly in the ribs. "Get out of my sight you whore." Saix walked off with his cold disposition. Roxas stood up struggling. He limped towards his room. All he wanted was a hot shower, a clean set of clothes, and a long nap.

Zexion looked at Roxas and walked towards him. He slipped Roxas's arm over his shoulder. "I saw the whole thing. You're going to need some help." Roxas smiled at the man. "Thanks Zexion. Please don't tell." He rolled his eyes. "Roxas everyone already knows. So I might as well take my turn." He ripped open a closet door and pushed him in.

GOOD GOLLY GOSH! I FINISHED IT! Look, from now on I'm excepting any ideas you want to give me about the last few members. I'll pick which one I think is best to the character and I'll give the person credit. Starting with Zexion. What will he do to Roxas in the closet? Let the ideas begin!

Please read and review and I'll try to update soon, but I gots upcoming finals so it might be hard.


End file.
